


Let Me Alone

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato akan merayakan ulang tahun anaknya tapi dia harus  membatalkannya karena urusan pekerjaan mendadak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Alone

**Let Me Alone**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan anak kecil berambut pirang 5 tahunan memakai setelan kaos orange pendek dengan gambar pusaran putih di dadanya.  Tangan kanan anak tersebut digandeng oleh wanita paruh baya berambut merah lurus sepunggung, wanita tersebut memakai dress orange selutut dilapisi bolero coklat. Pria paruh baya berambut pirang memakai pakaian santai yakni kemeja pendek berwarna biru tua motif kotak-kotak hitam serta celana jeans longgar berwarna biru tua berjalan disamping kirinya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari lift dengan raut ceria, menginjakan kaki d lantai 5 mall yang sangat ramai. Mall Shi-Nobi memang selalu ramai karena mall tersebut merupakan mall terbesar di kota Konoha. Jadi, walaupun bukan weekend, mall tersebut selalu ramai.

“Tou-chan! Aku ingin boneka Kyubi!” Anak tersebut menunjuk sebuah kotak besar penuh boneka.

Lantai 5 memang zona bermain anak, sehingga banyak sekali arena bermain anak. Mulai dari mandi bola sampai balap mobil-mobilan.

Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. “Baiklah. Naruto dan Kaa-san tunggu disini ya. Tou-chan beli dulu koinnya.”

“Baik!”

Pria paruh baya tersebut meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk membeli koin arena di stand yang ada di lantai tersebut.

**(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

“Ya ampun, antriannya panjang sekali..” Pria paruh baya tersebut menggenggam beberapa koin sambil berjalan lesu menghampiri istri dan anak yang tengah menunggunya.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya seraya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. “Halo?”

“ _Halo, Minato-san. Ini saya Kakashi._ ”

Suara berat dari telepon begitu jelas ditelinga Minato si pria paruh baya.

“Ada apa Kakashi?”

“ _Bisakah anda ke kantor sekarang? Ada rapat penting._ ”

Minato mendengus kesal. “Aku sedang cuti! Jangan menggangguku dengan urusan kantor!”

“ _Tapi ini rapat wajib dewan direksi, jika anda melewatka-_ “

“Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana.”

Minato memotong ucapan Kakashi kemudian menutup telepon dengan kesal. ‘Bagaimana aku membicarakan ini pada mereka?’ batin Minato frustasi seraya menghampiri Istri dan anaknya.

Naruto menyambut kedatangan Minato dengan sumringah. “Tou-chan! Sudah beli koinnya?”

“Sudah. Nih!” Minato tersenyum penuh arti sambil memberikan koin yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. “Nah ayo Tou-chan!” Naruto menarik-naik ujung kemeja Minato. “Aku ingin menangkap boneka kyuubi!”

Srek! Srek!

Minato mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. “Maaf ya, Naruto. Tou-chan harus pergi kekantor, ada pekerjaan mendadak.” Minato menatap Naruto dengan raut sesal.

“Minato! Bukankah kau sudah janji?! Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto! Kau harusnya menepati janjimu!” ketus sang istri kesal.

“Mau bagaimana lagi Kushina, ini rapat pent-”

“Terserahlah.” dengus Kushina.

“Huwee~” Melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, Naruto menangis. “Kalian.. hiks.. jangan bertengkar.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.. tidak apa-apa.. meskipun.. hiks.. hanya bermain dengan Kaa-san.” ucap Naruto sesenggukan.

Minato menatap Naruto penuh sesal. “Maaf ya, Tou-chan tiba-tiba disuruh masuk kerja.. Kaa-san yang akan menemani dan membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahunnya. Saat pulang, ayah juga akan membelikanmu hadiah, jadi kau dapat dua..” Minato mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Naruto berhenti menangis. “Benarkah?”

Minato hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapinya.

Kushina berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Naruto seraya mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. “Karena pekerjaan Tou-san lebih penting dari kita. Lebih baik kita rayakan berdua saja ya.”

“Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan pada anak kecil.” Minato merendahkan suaranya. Protes.

Kushina mendelik Minato sinis. “Apa aku salah?”

“Tentu saja! Apa yang kau katakan?” Minato menatap Naruto dihiasi senyum kaku. “Nah! Sampai nanti ya.” Minato pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang menatapnya kesal dan Naruto yang menatapnya sedih menuju lift yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Minato masuk ke lift besama dengan yang lainnya.

“ _Lift menuju kebawah._ ”

Pintu lift tertutup.

“ _Silahkan sebutkan lantai tujuan anda._ ”

Minato menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan _elevator girl_. ‘Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Memangnya demi siapa aku bekerja? Haa~ biarkan aku sendiri.’

“ _Akan saya penuhi._ ”

Minato menatap _elevator girl_ yang berdiri di depan tombol lift. _Elevator girl_ tersebut memakai setelan jas serta rok span selutut berwarna karamel dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Rambut coklat style bob-nya memperlihatkan kulit leher yang putih mempesona.

‘Mall ini ada _elevator girl_ -nya? Saat tadi aku naik bersama Kushina dan Naruto, dia tak ada..’ Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ‘Ah sudahlah, tak penting.’

TING!

“ _Lantai 3._ ”

Orang-orang yang masuk lift bersama Minato keluar di lantai 3.

Minato menatap _Elevator girl_ tersebut heran karena dia selalu menunduk. ‘Gadis ini terlihat suram sekali..’ Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada jajaran lampu kotak-kotak kecil diatas pintu lift yang bertuliskan lantai B2, B1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. ‘Lampunya kenapa tidak menyala?’

“ _Lantai B9_ ”

‘B9?’ batin Minato menatap kembali kotak-kotak lampu yang bertengger diatas pintu lift. “Ano.. apakah lantai pertama sudah lewat?”

 _Elevator girl_ tersebut diam tak menggubris ucapan Minato.

Minato mendekati _elevator girl_ tersebut sedikit kesal. “Hei! Kenapa kau di-”

Brukk!

 _Elevator girl_ tersebut jatuh terbaring.

Minato melotot kaget melihat _Elevator girl_ tersebut ternyata sebuah boneka manekin! Dia terbaring kaku dengan wig rambutnya yang hampir terlepas.

Minato pucat pasi. “Bo-bohong kan? A-Apa-apaan ini?!”

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Minato menatap keluar. ‘Wah! Lantai yang baru saja kutinggalkan!’ Minato langsung keluar dari lift dengan terburu-buru. “Jangan bercanda! Apa-apaan itu tadi!” Minato menarik nafas lega. “Haah~ Aku selamat.”

Minato menatap sekeliling mall. Sepi. “Eh? Kenapa tak ada siapapun?”

Trek!

Seluruh lampu mati. Suasana jadi terasa semakin mencekam.

Minato mencoba mengabaikan semua rasa kaget dan takutnya seraya menoleh pada lift. “Ja-Jangan bercanda! Ini bohong kan?”

Didalam lift, boneka manekin tersebut sudah berdiri menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong. “ _Selamat menikmati waktu sendiri anda_.”

“Tu-Tunggu!”

Pintu lift tertutup.

**Owari**

**Cerita berasal dari Yamishibai dan beberapa perubahan.**


End file.
